


Extensions

by Notary_Sojac



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Conner is having a Bad Day, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notary_Sojac/pseuds/Notary_Sojac
Summary: After a difficult Tyrannodrone fight, Conner has a problem.Written for the R/Fanfiction Discord 2/7 Drabble Night
Kudos: 6





	Extensions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Paper

“So, you're telling me that a Tyrannodrone ate your homework,” Doctor O said, raising an eyebrow.  
“I'm not saying that,” Conner said, “But...” Conner's face flushed almost as red as his shirt. “During the last fight, I think I dropped my flash drive.”  
His teacher let out a sigh, as if he could see where this was going. “And a Tyrannodrone stepped on it.”  
Conner bit his lip and turned an even deeper shade of red. “I stepped on it.”  
Dr. O winced. “This might be hard to imagine, but I've been there. You get the extension. Just this once.”


End file.
